


(title)

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Other: See Story Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      I've been involved in a few discussions with various people about what a parody is and what it isn't.  This is an example of what <i>I</i> think a parody is, inspired by this comment in the intro to Red Skye's "Spymaster":  <<2)Now and then you'll see (country) or (desert) that's because I still haven't worked out a name for the place - Those who read are welcome to dream one up and suggest it. If I like it, it'll become the name of the country/desert.>><p>
    </p></blockquote>





	(title)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been involved in a few discussions with various people about what a parody is and what it isn't. This is an example of what _I_ think a parody is, inspired by this comment in the intro to Red Skye's "Spymaster":  <<2)Now and then you'll see (country) or (desert) that's because I still haven't worked out a name for the place - Those who read are welcome to dream one up and suggest it. If I like it, it'll become the name of the country/desert.>>

## (title)

by Katrina

Author's webpage: <http://www.trickster.org/adoratrice>

Author's disclaimer: All in good fun.

* * *

"Geez, Chief," Jim said with (emotion). "You know that I don't like it when you leave your (object) laying on the floor. What happens if I step on it?" 

Blair pushed his glasses further up his (body part). "So sue me, man. I got distracted when (character) walked in on us last night, and I never got around to picking up. Besides, you don't hear me complaining every time you leave your (noun) on the (piece of furniture)." 

"It's not the same thing at all!" Jim protested as he sat down. 

"(Dialogue)," Blair replied. 

"You didn't say that last (time period) when I was (verb)ing your (body part)." Jim waggled his (body part) in a (adjective) way. 

Blair wrinkled his (body part) at Jim. "Go ahead, throw that in my face." 

Jim said, "(clever rejoinder). But anyway, what do you want for (meal)?" 

"How about (nationality)? We haven't had that for a while...." 

Jim smiled. "(sexual allusion)," he said. 

(description of sexual act) 

End 


End file.
